My best friend stealer
by B.D. under the stars
Summary: Misty and May have been best friend forever, but when a new girl Dawn come to Poke High, the two's friendship is ending. Dawn without meaning to takes May away from Misty. Will the friendship stay or end? After the fight a mystery comes and it is up to Misty and May to work together to solve it before the school closes down.
1. Homeroom

I don't own pokemon sadly. Some grammer and spelling mistake might happen.

"Looks like everyone is here but May'' Mr. Rock said.

'No surprise' though Misty as she rolled her eyes. "I guess we have to continue without her'' sigh Brock "You are getting a…''.

"Sorry I am late'' May brushed through the door landing in the floor.

"Wow, June made it what a surprise'' Drew said sarcastically leaning in his chair in back of the room with other boys. The class laughed out loud, even Misty giggled.

"You all right May?'' asked Brock as he offered May a hand. May took the hand and blushed.

"It is MAY'' told May glaring at Drew as she went to her sit.

"Why are you so late?'' asked Misty when May took a sit next to her.

"Over slept'' May grinned and Misty laughed.

"As I was saying there is going to be a new student in this homeroom tomorrow. She is going to come today after at free time before lunch. Be nice'' Brock told his class.

No one was listing after hearing about the new student.

"I can't wait to meet her'' May smiled.

"What?'' asked Misty looking up from her book "Water Pokémon's'' by someone May had no idea who was?

Just than a note flew to their desk from back of the room. Misty opened the note. "Do you think the new girl will be nice?'' – Ash. "Hope so'' - Misty, and May.

May threw the note not caring where it landed, (Which by the way hit Paul in the face).

Than the bell ring.

"Everyone you can go. Just don't for set your pokemon like someone did last time'' Brock opened the door, and Iris blushed at what he said forgetting their pokemon. The class left.

"I can't wait for the new girl'' Leaf said as she and the gang joined May, and Misty.

"So August why were you late? This is just the 23rd time you are late'' Drew teased.

"Whatever Drew'' May said not trying to get annoyed.

Than the group split up and left for their class. Leaf, Trip, Ash, Misty, and Iris left for Math. Leaf, and much to her hatred Gary left for Science. Richie, and Solidad left for health. Harley ,Drew, and May left for History. All wanting to meet the new girl.


	2. Meeting Dawn

Free time before lunch

"I am bored'' complained May, others nodded in agreement.

"Where are Misty and Leaf?'' Iris asked looking around while climbing a tree.

"They were called to the office in middle of the class'' Richie answered looking up from his homework, "this is so hard''.

"I wonder why'' May wondered.

"They could have got in trouble, or there was an council meeting '' Trip thought out loud.

"If there was than Solidad and I will also have to go'' said Richie holding his pencil tight, why can't the homework be easier?

"I wish we could take out our pokemon in free time'' wished Solidad. Others agreed.

"I know, Pikachu hates to be in his pokeball'' Ash said.

"Stop complying Ash'' said Misty.

"You know I am pretty it was in my mind but I think Misty just said something'' Ash said, a giggle came out from someone.

May looked around, she was sure no one giggled but then she saw a blue hair girl with her hand over her hand. She was with Misty, and Leaf. Misty took out her mallet and hit Ash with it in the head.

"Ouchhh'' cried Ash his hand in his head which turned red. Everyone looked at Ash and saw Leaf, a blue hair girl, and an annoyed Misty with her mallet out.

"Idiot'' mutter Misty. The blue hair looked nervous, clearly she was not used to this.

"Guys meet Dawn the new girl'' introduced Leaf. "Hi'' a happy Dawn said.

" Dawn you know me and Leaf, meet Ash the boy I just hit, Trip the blond kid with a camera, Iris the purple hair girl up in the tree, Gary is the one in the black t-shirt, Richie is the other one with his hat on next to Ash, Solidad is the girl with pink hair, Harley is the boy in all green, Andrew who like to be called Drew is the boy with green hair, and last May is the girl with brown hair wearing red'' introduced Misty.

"Good to know your best friend is in the last'' mutter May as her stomach growled.

"Hey best for last'' Misty said sitting down next to May, punching her arm playfully. May smiled and her stomach growled again, "when is lunch?''.

Others but Ash and Dawn rolled their eyes, Ash because he agreed with May, and Dawn because she was not use to this.

"So Leaf, and Misty, why were you called to the office?'' asked Ash, everyone sweat drop, typical Ash.


	3. All normal

"So Dawn, are you a trainer, coordinator, or what?'' Drew asked as the gang head for lunch. Before Dawn could answer May cried "need food''.

Misty rolled her eyes, she wished sometime May would think about something other than food, but it seems impossible and sometimes it was funny.

_Growl. _"April, seriously how hungry are you?'' asked Drew flipping his hair.

"My name is M-A-Y'' an angry May said, than nicely she added "and it was not me''.

"It was me'' Ash blushed, his hands in his stomach. Everyone but the new girl rolled their eyes.

'Is this normal?' thought Dawn 'everyone act like if Misty hitting Ash, Drew changing May's name, May, and Ash saying she/he is hungry and everyone laughing at it or getting annoyed ( _chough_ Misty, Drew _chough_) is normal'.

"Don't worry Dawn this is normal'' Solidad said as if she was reading Dawn's mind.

Dawn looked around Misty, May, Ash, and Drew were talking, precisely Misty was getting angry at Ash, May was yelling at Drew, Ash and Drew were acting like nothing was happening.

Trip was taking pictures, Iris was jumping from tree to tree, Gary was fritting with Leaf, Leaf was trying to ignore Gary, Richie was walking and doing his homework (which lead him to slamming his face in a tree), and Solidad, and Harley were talking.

"_Normal, all normal_," Dawn said to herself. The group reach the cafeteria, but May, and Ash were nowhere to see. No one looked worried. Inside the cafeteria May, and Ash were in the food counter putting everything they could in their tray.


End file.
